


all i know at the end of the day is you're another day older

by mayerwien



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway, Broadway References, High School AU, International Fanworks Day 2016, Les Misérables References, Multi, School Play AU, Texting, Theatre, drama club au, texting au, the one where they put on a high school production of les miserables, theatre kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/mayerwien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LIMA BEAN: fuCK YEAH LADS WE’RE DOING LES MIS!!!!!!!</p><p>VAIN MALIK: fuck YEAH!!!!</p><p>HARRY EDWARD CULLEN: YEAHHH!!</p><p>NIALL HOTMAN: FUCCCCKKKKK!!!</p><p>--</p><p>In which Liam is in charge of directing the school play, Harry is the boy with the golden voice, Niall keeps changing all the names in the group chat, Zayn spills more paint than he uses, and Louis is the new stage manager Liam wants to punch but also kind of wants to kiss. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but it's a very nice very very nice beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean I believe I am a better appraiser of fine wine than the grass"

_Group Chat: DRAMATIC SOCIETY_

**LIAM PAYNE**

Alright lads, no sense in beating round the bush

I’m afraid i’ve got some bad news.

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Oh god so its true then what everyone’s saying

you inhaled too much formaldehide in bio lab and now your other kidney’s shrivelled up too

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

What

NO

 

**ZAIN MALIK**

RIP payno’s last good kidney

what was this ones name

cos the first one was gregory right

 

**NIALL HORAN**

I think this one was named chelseigh

  

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Condolences, mate :( Are we having a service for Chelseigh?

I’ll bring the bottle of wine to smash against her coffin

Wait is that for funerals or for ships

 

**NIALL HORAN**

doesnt matter we’re totally doing it now

Depending on the wine, I may lay beneath the coffin with my mouth open

I mean I believe I am a better appraiser of fine wine than the grass

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

No u lot SHUT UP

oh my god

LISTEN

we are getting DISSOLVED

 

**ZAIN MALIK**

wait what

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

WHAT??

 

**NIALL HORAN**

just like your kidney EYYYYY

sorry couldnt resist ok I’ll be serious now. ahem—

wait WHAT

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

Cowell says we have no moderator this year

no faculty mod, no drama soc

 

**ZAIN MALIK**

TF ???? what happened to oleary?

        

**LIAM PAYNE**

Reassigned to the debate team since Ms Cole left

O’Leary ran into me in the corridor today

he said Cowell’s planning on making the announcement to us personally but he wanted me to hear it from him first

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Bollocks

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

And he said he’s just really sorry

Cowell told him debate team’s got higher priority since they’ve a good shot at nationals this year

and o’leary tried fighting 4 us but there’s nothing he can doooo

 

**NIALL HORAN**

BOLLOCKS

like, SHIT

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

He can’t DO this to us without any warning

Can we take it to the board or something??

 

**NIALL HORAN**

How the hell are we gonna do Les Mis now???

Fuck this mate we’ve been planning this since we were in second form

we already have the script and all the feckin BACKING TRACKS

which need I remind you I made from scratch last year while I was confined in the HOSPITAL

And Payno wasn’t les mis your personal dream since you were in like

your mother’s womb

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

Ughh I knooow

I just

i can’t think of what to doooo

I feel like we’re all doomed to graduate with a whimper

with no photos in the yearbook other than our shitty overly airbrushed solo picsss

 

**ZAIN MALIK**

we dreamed a dream in time gone by :(

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

No no wait hang on

What if we found another mod??

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

Thought of that.

Doubt we’d find any teacher with enough free time whose willing

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

What about like a mod in name only?

We could make some kind of a deal with them

Say they don’t need to actually do anything. We’ll take care of the actual production, direct it ourselves

They just need to be the figurehead and sign our reservation forms and shit like that

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

Hey thats not a bad idea

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Once we’ve found them we’ll just need to send someone in to convince Mr Headmaster...

 

**ZAIN MALIK**

bagsy not

seriously we’re really done for if i do it, for one thing cowell thinks i’m sellin drugs to the first formers

and also like he never remembers my name

whenever he sees me in the corridor he calls me olly???

 

**NIALL HORAN**

HAHAHAHAHA

 

**ZAIN MALIK**

OLLY GRADUATED LAST YEAR

HE WAS THE ONE SELLING DRUGS NOT ME

AND WE DONT EVEN LOOK ALIKE LIKE WHAT THE FUCK SERIOUSLY IM BROWN

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Look if anyone’s going to be wheedling and cajoling at Cowell the Human Scowl then

Payno it’s gotta be you

You aced economics with him last year rite

and you know how he like NEVER gives perfect marks

I think he’s got a crush on you

which I mean, EURGH

but also, work it to our advantage mate

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Do it for Les Amis, Liam! All the poor boys at the barricade

Without you they’ll never get to fulfill their dreams of dying horrible bloody deaths at a young age

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

Okay okay shit i think i have a plan

Sorry mum’s calling, supper

but talk to u tomorroww!!

 

\--

 

_Group Chat: DOMESTICITY CAR_

**LIMA BEAN**

Oh my god ohmygod so it’s all settled

Mr Walsh is going to be kind of useless I can tell but that’s ok because

fuCK YEAH LADS WE’RE DOING LES MIS!!!!!!!

 

**VAIN MALIK**

fuck YEAH!!!!

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

YEAHHH!!

 

**NIALL HOTMAN**

FUCCCCKKKKK!!!

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

I can’t believe you got Headmaster to agree!! What did you even say to him?

 

**VAIN MALIK**

oh my god you didn’t sell him your soul did you

are you like his slave for life now

 

**LIMA BEAN**

no idk I just told him how much drama soc means to us and how we’re all going to work really hard and not be a bother

and he just looked at me for a really long time

and then he said ‘i’ll give you guys one chance’

 

**NIALL HOTMAN**

Shit beano I was wrong

he’s in LOVE with you

 

**LIMA BEAN**

I’m SOOO CHUFFED but I also kindof feel like we’re gonna die srslyyy

I mean we already have the script and stuff so that’s obviously not a problem but

We don’t have Aiden anymore and I dont think I can be director and SM at the same time

i already begged the other crew members and none of the ones who are experienced enough are willingg

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

Well it is kind of your fault Aiden left last term.

 

**LIMA BEAN**

Excuse me how was that my fault???

 

**VAIN MALIK**

mate you went off on him when he didn’t alphabetize the shoes

ALPHABETIZE

the SHOES

 

**LIMA BEAN**

is THAT why he left??

Well that’s easy then i can just

 

**NIALL HOTMAN**

dont bother aiden told me himself he’s never coming back

I think the last thing he said to me was “it’s not shoe, it’s me”

 

**LIMA BEAN**

fuckkk where are we gonna get a new SM

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

Actually I think I might know someone who’d be willing

You know that theatre camp thing I volunteer at every summer hols?

Err well this year Louis Tomlinson was there

 

**LIMA BEAN**

?????

And you’re only telling us this now???

 

**NIALL HOTMAN**

Sorry are we talking about the same Louis Tomlinson

As in, Tommo the Bomb-o

got suspended for a month for putting firecrackers in the teachers’ lounge toilets

that Louis Tomlinson?!?!

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

You’d have just been pissed if I told you and you wouldn’t have believed me

And I know!! But like

...He’s REALLY GOOD

And he already knows how to give cues and everything

because he helped organize the end of summer showcase and it went SO smoothly

And we talked a fair bit and he really does love theatre, like his mum raised him on all of Sondheim

 

**VAIN MALIK**

hmmmmmmm

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

He just never talks about it because his friends wouldn’t understand

But maybe if I beg?

And maybe if I tell him it’s LES MIIIIIS because he loves it too

 

**NIALL HOTMAN**

if all else fails mate you can offer to blow him

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

Up yours. :P

 

**LIMA BEAN**

Worth a shot i suppose

Asking him I mean oh my god not the other thing

I think he’s in my maths class but he always skives off so i never see him

Hazza u and i talk to him tmorrow @ break?

 

**HARRY EDWARD CULLEN**

Sure!

If you’re ready to brave the sporties table, ha!

 

**LIMA BEAN**

Brb diggin up my groin guard from primary schooll

 

**NIALL HOTMAN**

Ah so it still fits then

 

**LIMA BEAN**

Neil you’re fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I've gotten myself into. I really don't.
> 
> Chapter title from "The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee."


	2. ooh who is this kid what's he gonna do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god Harry you can’t just ask people Y they spell their names with a Y"

_Group Name: DEMOCRACY TITS_

 

**LI-YUMMM PAYNE**

Hey lads so I’ve added Louis here

Louis this is our group chat just for the department heads

but Harry’s here too because he’s most senior of the actors

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

AWESOME ! WOW !!

 

**HARRY PITS**

Hip and slightly vague Broadway reference! You pass the test!

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Seriously I know so much about american history now because of that stupid musical haha

 

**NIALL SUPERMEGAHOTMAN**

SAME HERE MATE

I kind of want to do it too

Even though any of us will only ever be able to play King Fuckin George

Can you imagine it four king georges

we’ll ALL be king george

and Zain will be EVERYBODY ELSE

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

yesssss work work angelicaaa

cause i been readin common sense by liam payne

i am the one thing in life i can controool sept huit neuf buuurrnnnn

now all the tonys please

wait no what am i sayin im just the set designer i cant act for shit

 

**LI-YUMMM PAYNE**

Alright lads enough!!

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Oooohhhhh..

 

**LI-YUMMM PAYNE**

Also niall i know it’s you who keeps changing all the chat names can u stop it

we’re trying to be professional here

 

**NIALL SUPERMEGAHOTMAN**

Ugh fine

 

**NIALL HORAN**

there

I didn’t change Zain’s name though idk why it was like that when i logged in

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

no um

that was me

 

**NIALL HORAN**

?????

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

i’ve decided to try spellin it with a Y now ok

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

But Y would you do that?

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Oh my god Harry you can’t just ask people Y they spell their names with a Y !

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

OKAY.

Now after our meeting earlier its clear we’ve still got a lot to discuss

We’re holding auditions in two weeks, but before then it’d be nice to have the other stuff down

I’m already making a rough production schedule

and like I said earlier our budget’s REALLY small this year

so Zain just reminding you we’re going 2 need the list of set pieces so we can calculate costs

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Liam the man’s name is zaYn

god get it right

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

I’ve been thinking

if we’re trying to save money, I had some ideas for the staging

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

Oh?

such as?

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Like, do you know the ENO production of Sweeney Todd

the one that was kind of part concert style with Bryn Terfel and EmThomps

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

of course I do

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Ok well if we don’t have the budget for a full production with all the props and costumes and shit

We could do a kind of modern reimagining? so we’d be using stuff we’ve already got ?

 

**NIALL HORAN**

HEY

That doesn’t sound half bad!

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Yeah like how in Sweeney they used the instruments as props sort of

and they had an airhorn thing instead of a factory whistle

We could do stuff like that, like for costumes the rebel boys could all just be in their school uniforms

but with accessories to make them stand out, annnd Enjolras in a football jacket maybe?

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Mmmm don’t stop

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

GRAFFITI WALLS

can i do graffiti walls?????

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Yes ZaYn MalYk

as the set desygnyr you can totally do graffyty walls

yt would be fantastyc

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

fuck offff

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

graffiti hells yes !!

Obviously we want some big set pieces too

We could do like just the barricade

and I was thinking we could make it out of some of the junk in the janitor’s closet no one uses

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Hey that does sound really good!

And maybe Niall could even add a few modern-sounding beats to the backing tracks??

 

**NIALL HORAN**

CAN

WE DRESS

THE PROSTITUTES

LIKE

CHAVS???

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

hahaha nice one neil !

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Liam? What do you think?

 

**LIAM PAYNE**

sorry have to go, dad’s calling

we’ll talk about it at the next meeting

**ZAYN MALIK**

laaaaame

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

(GASP) Daddy’s calling

 

**NIALL HORAN**

HAHA nice one Lou

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Harry Edward Styles_

 

**LIAM**

I don’t like him

 

**HARRY**

Mate.

 

**LIAM**

Where does he get off making decisions about the staging

also he doesn’t get to call neil neil only we’re alowed to do that

 

**HARRY**

They were only suggestions! That we liked!!

Also, you just don’t like him because you’ve realized he has his own opinions and he won’t be so easy to boss around

 

**LIAM**

>:(

whose side are u onnn

 

**HARRY**

Li. You’re still the director. It’s your vision, your play.

But just give him a chance, okay? I think he means well

 

**LIAM**

uuuugghhhhh

fine

But i’m imposing like

a three strikes rule or something

im keeping an eye on him

 

**HARRY**

Okay but...

Remember Aiden, Liam

Don’t make the same mistake twice

 

**LIAM**

i didnt know what i had until it was gone

i mourn his loss every day

Every.

day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is here, and so it begins! My inner wannabe theater kid is having way too much fun.
> 
> Also, you know you're in too deep when you start a fanfic thinking it's just going to be a light fluffy easy-to-write thing, and then you start doing research and making chapter outlines and having nightmares about not being able to finish it BUT GUYS i"M GOING TO FINISH THIS I SWEAR THERE IS A CONFLICT AND A PLOT AND A CLIMAX AND EVERYTHING
> 
> Chapter title, obviously, from "Aaron Burr, Sir" / the lead-in to "My Shot" from "Hamilton," which deserves all the awards and then some. CLICK BOOM.


	3. loathing, unadulterated loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually, gorillas don’t really jump."

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LIAM**

Hey Louis.

Just wanted to remind you, don’t forget the sheets on Friday

 

**LOUIS**

Sorry what?

 

**LIAM**

The signup sheets

dont forget to collect them at the end of the week

so we can go over them during the weekend before monday auditions

 

**LOUIS**

Oh! Right got it

No problemo ;)

 

**LIAM**

Thanks

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LIAM**

Louis, friendly reminder: don’t forget sheets on friday

 

**LOUIS**

I know

this is your like

fourth friendly reminder now haha

 

**LIAM**

Just making sure.

Ha ha.

:)

 

\--

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LIAM**

Louis, sheets this friday

**LOUIS**

the what?

 

**LIAM**

what

how could you forget

 

**LOUIS**

I was just KIDDING oh my god

don’t you worry bout a thang Mr Director

 

**LIAM**

thang????

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LOUIS**

Bet you ten quid I can read your mind right now

 

**LIAM**

veryy funny

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LIAM**

louis

 

**LOUIS**

I GOT THE SHEETS OKAY

 

\--

\--

_Group Name: MEDIOCRITY CAST_

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Great warmup exercise earlier, Lou!

 

**NIALL HORAN**

CACAW CACAWWWWW

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Awww haha thanks!

Just using what we learned at camp ;)

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Yeah but you led it really well!

I know a lot of the ones who auditioned and they’re normally really shy.

 

**NIALL HORAN**

ya like that titchy one with the freckles

I’ve accidently bumped into him in the corridor a coupla times

and I’m pretty sure he starts crying every time i do

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

So it’s great you got them to loosen up :) made the actual auditions a lot better, I think!

Maybe we should do that every year

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Like, actually crying

complete with snot

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

ew

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Also can I just say

I’ve been in the same gym class as zaYYYn for 3 years

and i’ve never seen him jump as much as he did during the warmup

Or like...SMILE as much as he did during the warmup honestly

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

i smile all the time!!!

 

**NIALL HORAN**

not while pretending to be a kangaroo though

I took photos btw HAHAHA

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

U DID nOT

 

**NIALL HORAN**

YOUR WEDDING VIDEO WILL BE PRICELESS

P R I CE L E S S

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Hey, need I remind you of what a lovely three-toed sloth I made?

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Beautiful

Such a moving performance Harold

I may have shed a tear

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

he speaks the truth

such a magnificent sloth was never seen on a secondry school stage

 

**NIALL HORAN**

CACAWWW CACAWWWWWW

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

ni no stop

i told you thats not even what a crow sounds like

actually i dont evn think ANY real birds sound like that

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Heyyy hold up lads who was that Ed guy!

Don’t think i’ve seen him around before but

he was KILLER !!

Little unusual to bring a guitar to a theatre audition tho...

 

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

Guitar can always double as a musket. ;P

And yeah he was great!

I never want to pre-cast these things honestly but like...don’t you think he would make an amazing Valjean?

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

shiitttt imagine him singin bring him home

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Shit you’re right

ALSO

Perrie fuckin EDWARDS !!!

Never knew she had a voice!

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

I KNOW

god she was

she was great

 

**NIALL HORAN**

eyyyyyyy wink wink

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

oi shut up you

also when are we posting results?

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Next Friday

I can make a spreadsheet for deliberations actually

 

**NIALL HORAN**

Li’s got a dropbox folder for stuff like that

and he gets pissy about formats so you’d best ask him

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

Where IS Payno?

 

**ZAYN MALIK**

yeah normally hed be nagging us about the prod timeline right now

 

**NIALL HORAN**

huh he’s online though

wait hold on he’s

is he seenzoning us

 

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

He whaaaat

 

**NIALL HORAN**

WE CAN SEE YOU SEENZONING US LEEMO

WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Harry Edward Styles_

 

**HARRY**

Hey.

Look I know you’re pissed.

 

**LIAM**

pissed? me?

no why wld i be PISSED about our new SM RUINING OUR ENTIRE FIRST AUDITION DAY

and all of YOU you LET himm

 

**HARRY**

Li, look, I’m sorry you’re upset.

But don’t blow this out of proportion, okay? You were late, and all the auditionees were waiting, and

Lou just thought it might be best to give them something to do, and we all thought it was a good idea.

 

**LIAM**

Yeah but a group warmup?? really???//

how unproffessional can u get

We’re suppose to be the authority in the room, not

jumping about with the auditionees like gorillas

 

**HARRY**

Actually, gorillas don’t really jump.

It’s more chimpanzees and baboons that j

 

**LIAM**

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

as for me being late i couldnt help it ms minogue kept me after trig

BUT louis couldve texted to ask where i was!!

ANY of you could

 

**HARRY**

You’re right, I’m sorry.

We shouldn’t have made the decision without you. It won’t happen again, promise. x

 

**LIAM**

too right it wont

because i am currently composing a paragraph-long lecture for one louis tomlinson

 

**HARRY**

Whoa.

Look, give us all a lecture at our next meeting if you want, but

Don’t pick on Lou just cause it was his idea.

 

**LIAM**

Really gonna give him an earful

eyeful

whatever

 

**HARRY**

Please stop and think about what you’re doing. Please.

 

**LIAM**

Ok hows this

“Hey Louis. I hate to do this, but after the incident that occured earlier I feel I have no choice. What you did with the warmup exercise upset the integrity of our auditions and undermined my authority. I don’t beleive you were thinking of how it would make Drama Soc look to the auditionees, or how it would make it seem like we don’t take the audition process seriously.

I am willing to accept your apology and move on from this mistake, but I would like to remind you that there are still 2 more days of auditions left, so I expect everyone to conduct themselves proffessionally from now on, especially you as you are the Stage Manager for this production and will be working very closely with everyone involved. I hope this is clear to you. Thanks”

 

**HARRY**

No.

No no no no NO.

 

**LIAM**

i’m gonna do it

im gonnna send it

 

**HARRY**

Li DON’T

 

**LIAM**

too late already sent it

 

**HARRY**

Oh god.

We’re doomed

We’re all doomed

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LIAM**

Ok hows this

“Hey Louis. I hate to do this, but after the incident that occured earlier I feel I have no choice. What you did with the warmup exercise upset the integrity of our auditions and undermined my authority. I don’t beleive you were thinking of how it would make Drama Soc look to the auditionees, or how it would make it seem like we don’t take the audition process seriously.

I am willing to accept your apology and move on from this mistake, but I would like to remind you that there are still 2 more days of auditions left, so I expect everyone to conduct themselves proffessionally from now on, especially you as you are the Stage Manager for this production and will be working very closely with everyone involved. I hope this is clear to you. Thanks”

 

**LOUIS**

“Ok hows this” ????

 

**LIAM**

what?

 

**LOUIS**

The first thing you said

 

**LIAM**

oh shit

I mean

ignore that part

 

**LOUIS**

OK so ignore the whole message?

 

**LIAM**

What NO

read the rest IT’S DIRECTED AT YOU

 

**LOUIS**

OK um

...............wow

wow OK I’m sorry

But honestly I didn’t mean to “undermine your authority” or anything

it’s just that you were late and I didn’t want everyone to be sitting around twiddling their thumbs

 

**LIAM**

Maybe this is all a big joke to you but

this play means a lot to everyone and we just want to do the best one possible

 

**LOUIS**

OK look

 

**LIAM**

We can’t afford to have anyone making mistakes

so if i’m going to have to tell you every step of the way what you can and cant do, you’d best bow out now

 

**LOUIS**

Look mate I’m not stupid alright

I know you didn’t really want to take me on

but drama soc is crazy understaffed and you lot need all the help you can get

And though you may not believe me i really do like the lads and all the crew

And I want this play to work just as much as you

 

**LIAM**

Fine. Say I believe you.

Just consult with me before you try anything else like that

Or I swear to god you’ll get it from me

 

**LOUIS**

Oh my. you challengin me to a duel ? ;)

 

**LIAM**

Not yet

but if i ever do i’ll have my glasses ON.

 

**LOUIS**

Didn’t know you wore specs

bet you look cute in them tho

 

**LIAM**

What that is not

You can’t get out of this by flirting w me tomlinson

 

**LOUIS**

And yet I did. :P

See you in maths, Payno

 

**LIAM**

YOU’RE NEVER THERE.

 

**LOUIS**

oh so you’ve been missing me then?

 

**LIAM**

NO

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Harry Edward Styles_

 

**LIAM**

OOOOHHHH I really hate him

forget everything I said before

I can be both director and SM I just want to fire him

can i fire him haz PLEASE

 

**HARRY**

...so I’m guessing he held his own against your power-crazed tirade.

 

**LIAM**

fire him in a KILN

 

**HARRY**

Okay, he held his own very very well.

This should be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW this one took kind of a while! Tryna keep my energy up to finish the thang!!! So if you're enjoying this or having random feelings about it or anything at all, feel free to leave me a comment! I would be v v happy <3
> 
> Chapter title from "What Is This Feeling?" from "Wicked," because it is per *Leeroy snap* fect


	4. i’ll bet you’ll get a camel through a needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re right. This is a big job this is
> 
> We’re going to need at least two Pritt sticks"

_Group Name: DRAMATYC SOCYETY_

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

What about if we use some old desks and chairs or something?

 

**NYALL HORYN**

We could! Pretty sure there are loads just lying around

seeing as how we keep getting new ones every year

 

**HARRI STILES**

Ah yes.

They really know how to spend our tuition money on the important things, eh?

 

**YYYYYY**

oh ya like the new porcelain toilet roll holders

that never have any toilet roll

 

**NYALL HORYN**

And the food

ha ha HA

 

**HARRI STILES**

Certainly explains why the shepherd’s pie always tastes like it’s a year old.

Because it IS. :P

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Ahhh but with age comes wisdom, Harold

In fact, I firmly believe that I absorbed the knowledge of all the shepherds pie I ate last term

and that was what ultimately helped me pass chemistry

 

**YYYYYY**

shit give me summa that ive got a maths quiz tomorrow

 

**NYALL HORYN**

Shepherd pie’s got lamb in it dear

prooobably not halal lamb

 

**YYYYYY**

damn

 

**HARRI STILES**

Going back to our discussion, maybe we should try to imagine—

If the revolt were actually happening here on campus

What stuff would students toss down to build a barricade with?

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

THE TEACHERS

 

**NYALL HORYN**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

currently having a mental image of the football team heave-hoing Scowl out a second floor window

 

**YYYYYY**

HAHA hed still be sayin “you had so much potential, im very disapointed in you boys” on the way down

 

**NYALL HORYN**

Seriously you all need to live inside my head

you’re missing out on some pretty great stuff here

 

**HARRI STILES**

“Great stuff” meaning a 24-hour back-to-back marathon of the Katy Perry movie, I take it?

 

**NYALL HORYN**

HUSH

she is my goddess and you are not allowed to judge !!!

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

I was going to make a serious suggestion next and say the easels from the art room

but tell me more about your goddess katy perry, neil ;)

 

**NYALL HORYN**

That is a conversation for another time and place

preferably one with an abundance of bevs

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

BEVS

**YYYYYY**

nooooo not the easels :(

 

**HARRI STILES**

I think what I’m most concerned about is actually getting all the stuff on and offstage during scene changes.

I mean, piece by piece is going to be a mess.

But I can’t imagine like, gluing it all together either?

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Never underestimate the power of the Pritt stick, luv

 

**YYYYYY**

lol i seen some miracles in my day mate but

prettttyyy sure we wont b able to stick the barricade together w just a pritt stick

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

You’re right. This is a big job this is

We’re going to need at least two Pritt sticks

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Why are we texting during class

 

**HARRI STILES**

Heyyyy look who’s here!

 

**NYALL HORYN**

uh oh Lou look out Liam’s gonna start hyperventilating any minute

that’s what happens whenever he’s in the vicinity of a school rule violation

watch the back of his head see if he begins twitching

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Ha ha

i wasnt going to answer but my mobile keeps buzzing in my desk

seriously whats up ?

 

**YYYYYY**

ermm sorry i was just sayin

weve got to test out how the track hurdles and stuff wl look

as part of the barricade

like, soon

cos if it doesnt work im gonna submit budget plan b instead

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Oh no shit your right i forgot about that

hmmmmm

Whose track & field captain now Hood or Hemmings?

 

**HARRI STILES**

Hemmings!

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Ok perfect I was his lab partner last year

I can probably just ask him for the hurdles later after class

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Hey Payno shouldn’t I be doing that?

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

No no its fine ive got it

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Seriously. this stuff is

kind of my job

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Really its fine hemmings is a mate its quicker this way

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

OK then

you’re the boss, Boss

 

\--

 

_Group Name: DRAMATYC SOCYETY_

 

**YYYYYY**

shit li

haz showed us your text

did you get suspended

DID U GET SUSPENDED

 

**NYALL HORYN**

or did coach wagner just beat you up

Seriously the man knows karate

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Nah he didn’t beat us up

kicked him in the groin first didn’t I ;)

 

**YYYYYY**

oh god did y get expelled

YOU GOT EXPELLED DINT U

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

NO one got expelled!!!

OR kicked in the groin

its all perfectlyy fine

 

**HARRI STILES**

But what happened??

Seriously Liam don’t ever send me a text that says “RED ALERT RED ALERT” and then NOT PICK UP when I try to call you!!

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Okay ugh look this is what happned

met up with hemmings after class and asked him 4 the extra hurdles

he said he was off to practise so

hed just give me the key to the equipment room

 

**YYYYYY**

ohhhhhh

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

and I KNEW it was against the rules but

i just wanted to get it done

so i went and unlocked the equipment room

And i’d just got the hurdles when I hear people talking just outside the door

 

**HARRI STILES**

Honestly I’m still trying to process the fact that you WILLINGLY broke a school rule.

(That most people don’t even know is a school rule, but you know)

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

and then they open the door and come in annd its coach wagnerrr

and ofcourse I panicked I didnt know what to do so i

hid behind a basketball rack

 

**NYALL HORYN**

beano oh my god

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

so thats when I texted haz

and right then wagner found me and started asking me all these questions about what i was doing there

Obviously i wasnt about to throw hemmings under the bus

 

**HARRI STILES**

Ohhh, you sweetheart :(

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

but I guess wagner thought iwas planning to sabotoge some equipment or something???

so I was trying to give him an explanation but

wagner kept saying we should talk about it more in THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE

 

**YYYYYY**

shitttttt

 

**NYALL HORYN**

And at that moment our valiant hero Louis the Bold SWOOPED in

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING LEEMO ANYWHERE, YOU FIEND” he cried

brandishing a lightsaber in one hand and that prop sword zayn made out of duct tape in the other

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Excuse me who is telling this story

you werent even there

 

**NYALL HORYN**

still better at telling this story than you hmph

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

ANYWAY

turns out the person i heard wagner talking 2 outside was louis

and he came in too

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

(Lads I wasn’t going to say this but .....

he was actually trying to hide the hurdles under the front of his shirt)

 

**NYALL HORYN**

oh my GOD

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

oh my god louis you didnt have to tell them that

 

**HARRI STILES**

No, that was vital information we all needed to know.

Thank you, Lewis. x

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Anyway yeah there I was, sussing up the situation right

Saw our director was in a bit of a pickle

So immediately I turned to Wagner and said “mate. Listen.”

“Remember the homecoming game of ’11?”

“eight seconds to go and I scored the winning goal with a perfect side volley”

“and later that night after you upended an entire cooler of blue Powerade over my beautiful head, you told me you owed me a boon”

“Well I’m redeeming it now”

and Wagner reached out and gripped my shoulder and said “of course, my darling boy.

“If there is one last thing I can do for you, let it be this”

and just like that he turned his back, faced the wall

and let Liam and the hurdles go

 

**HARRI STILES**

Hahaha! Nice one. :P

But no, seriously.

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Seriously.

that’s all the explanation i’m going to offer lads, take it or leave it

 

**NYALL HORYN**

LIME

PLS CONFIRM

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

Ok the dialogue was definately not that melodramatic but

........yes

that is in fact

what happened

 

**YYYYYY**

OMGGGGGGGG

 

**NYALL HORYN**

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF ROYALTY !!!

 

**HARRI STILES**

...I don’t know what to believe anymore but as long as we’re all okay then OKAY!

Lou, what WERE you doing hanging around the storage room in the first place, though?

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Was on my way to the toilet when I ran into Coach

just stopped to have a bit of a chat with him really

We do go way back me & Waggy

 

**YYYYYY**

oh right

yknow sometimes i forget your a jock

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Ex-jock you mean haha

 

**YYYYYY**

shit mate i didnt mean

 

**LOUYS TOMLYNSON**

Hey nah it’s alright ;)

Anyway it’s all fixed now

we’ve got the hurdles, no one’s in trouble

and Liam owes me for life ;)

let’s leave it at that shall we ?

 

**HARRI STILES**

I concur.

Entirely enough drama for one day. :P

 

**NYALL HORYN**

ahhh erm so

this would be a bad time for me to mention that I can’t seem to find the backing tracks then .....

 

**LYAM PAYNE**

you WHAT

 

\--

 

_Private Message: Louis Tomlinson_

 

**LIAM**

Hey um

i know you didnt have to do what you did back there

so, thanks.

really i mean it.

 

**LOUIS**

Just doing my job. ;)

See you next week, Chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time coming again, sorry about that! Not gonna lie, my notes for the chapters from this point onwards...aren't looking too great at the moment, but I WILL SURVIVE. Hoo hee.
> 
> Chapter title from "Take A Chance On Me" from the Little Women musical. Watch a clip on YouTube and I think you will agree that Lou is Laurie, and Liam would make a lovely Jo March.


End file.
